Thousand Stars
by cera-nim
Summary: "Where there is love there is life." These are a bunch of short stories about HunHan and KaiSoo, possibly other ships too that will melt your poor heart.


Chapter 1: Conversation

 _cera-nim proudly present_

 _kim jongin - do kyungsoo_

 ** _warning:_** _not-so-fluff, manxman, inspired by 'stories for rainy days'_

" _Kyungsoo tahu betul bahwa ia ingin terus begini. Selalu mempunyai rasa cinta yang besar untuk Jongin, terlalu besar sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo ingin tetap mencintai Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin selalu yakin bahwa hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo ingin memercayai itu semua, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa keinginan-keinginannya itu hanya sebatas delusi_."

.

.

Malam itu, langit dipenuhi bintang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersamping-sampingan. Tangan saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Di atap café favorit mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tempat di mana mereka bisa bersembunyi sebentar dari bisingnya kota, di mana hanya ada mereka dan cerita cinta mereka. Dan kadang, beberapa lagu lama terputar dari radio tua yang dibiarkan terbengkalai di pojok atap untuk menemani malam yang cukup dingin itu.

Mereka membicarakan kehidupan. Kehidupan Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan mungkin kehidupan milik mereka bersama.

Sebenarnya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang pernah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya suka mengulangnya lagi dan lagi. Tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu, lagu-lagu favorit mereka dan menceritakan cerita konyol yang sama lagi dan lagi. Seperti halnya lagu milik Pet Shop Boys ' _we were never being boring…_ '

"Soo, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo, _out of the blue_. Dengan matanya yang berbinar, Jongin memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Seakan-akan lelaki _tan_ itu siap melahap lelaki mungil di sampingnya.

"Ya,"

"Bisakah kita terus bersama selamanya, Soo?"

Well, sejujurnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa Kyungsoo jawab dengan pasti. Selamanya adalah kata-kata yang terlalu jauh untuk memastikan suatu hal. Terlalu kuat dan terlalu naïf. Semua bisa tiba-tiba saja berubah hanya menjadi janji-janji di mulut dan Kyungsoo tidak mau memberikan jawaban yang ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Kembali ke pembicaraan tentang perasaan…hati kecil Kyungsoo tahu betul bahwa lelaki mungil itu ingin terus begini. Selalu mempunyai rasa cinta yang besar untuk Jongin, terlalu besar sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo ingin tetap mencintai Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin selalu yakin bahwa hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo ingin memercayai itu semua, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa keinginan-keinginannya itu hanya sebatas delusi. Kita tidak selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, bukan? Tidak semua hal bsa terjadi seperti apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

"Hey.."

"Aku tidak tahu, Jongin."

" _Just stay_ ,"

Kyungsoo tahu betul apa yang mereka sama-sama rasakan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Cinta mereka adalah kesalahan. Mencintai sesama jenis adalah dosa besar. Kyungsoo lelaki, begitu juga Jongin.

Tapi seperti yang pernah Jongin katakana pada Kyungsoo, "Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka aku tidak ingin berbuat benar."

 _If only the way this world worked as simple as it sounded_.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, kau tetap menjadi favoritku." Kyungsoo mengusap pelan punggung kokoh Jongin.

 _I don't want a clever conversation_

 _I never want to work that hard_

 _I just want someone that I can talk to_

 _I want you just the way you are_

Lagu "Just The Way You Are" milik Billy Joel terdengar dari radio tua di pojokaan. Malam itu terasa tenang dan hangat. Berada dekat dengan seseorang yang benar-benar kau sayangi memang terasa sebaik itu.

Jongin adalah tipikal orang yang selalu Kyungsoo impikan, atau setidaknya dulu. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan apa saja, sungguh, apa saja. Membicarakan hari-hari mereka, membicarakan hal yang penting sampai hal yang tidak penting sama sekali. Melayangkan lelucon yang bahkan tidak lucu sama sekali tanpa merasa malu. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu favorit mereka dan menghubungkannya dengan kehidupan.

Kadang kita bertemu seseorang yang menurut kita pas―seseorang yang di mana kita nyaman berada di sekitarnya, seperti kita sudah mengenalnya puluhan tahun, dan kita tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi menjadi orang lain di sampingnya. Dan ya, Jongin adalah seseorang yang seperti itu―bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu suka saat bisa menjadi alasan seseorang mendengarkan lagu-lagu tertentu. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu diingat saat Jongin mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu.

"Lagu apa yang mengingatkanmu padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Uhm…. Banyak."

"Satu. Satu saja lagu yang selalu muncul di kepalamu."

"Hmm, lagu "Always A Relief" milik The Radio Dept."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, selalu melegakan jika bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. _And, hey_ , itu adalah lagu pertama yang kita dengarkan di mobilku saat aku mengantarmu pulang setelah kencan pertama kita, Soo! Apa kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat!" Kyungsoo selalu suka mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang pertemuannya dengan Jongin.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Lagu apa yang selalu membuatmu teringat padaku?" sekarang Jongin yang bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

" _I won't tell_."

"Hey! Itu curang!" Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. " _Tell me,_ Soo!"

"Lagu "Neon Rainbow" dari The Box Tops."

"Kenapa? Seingatku kita tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu itu bersama, Soo."

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi lagu itu selalu mengingatkanku pada perjalanan ajaib pertama denganmu. Apa kau ingat malam itu di mana kita berkendara mengitari kota hanya karena kita tidak tahu harus ke mana dan berakhir dengan makan di restoran kecil dekat rumahku? Malam itu benar-benar indah. _All those buildings with their pretty lights_. Mereka terlihat seperti pelangi neon."

"Ya, itu benar-benar malam yang indah." Jongin tertawa sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu, aku telah memikirkan sebuah panggilan sayang untukmu, Soo."

"Panggilan sayang apa?"

" _Ultimate boy_."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bermaksud membandingkanmu dengan semua laki-laki yang pernah aku kencani. Tidak ada orang yang senang dibandingkan dengan orang lain, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa kau tahu, semua hal-hal baik dalam diri seseorang, dikompilasikan ke satu orang… _it's you_. Semua hal yang aku suka dari semua orang yang aku kencani, mereka menjadi satu dalam dirimu. Aku tidak berkata bahwa kau mengingatkanku tentang masa lalu, tapi… itu hanya, kau terbuat dari semua hal-hal baik dalam hidup, Soo."

Itu adalah kata-kata termanis yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar. Dan itu adalah panggilan sayang termanis yang orang lain pernah berikan pada Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya takdir membuat jalan sendiri menuju mereka. Kyungsoo suka bagaimana cara Tuhan membuatnya bertemu dengan Jongin, benar-benar tak terduga. _The way Jongin popped out of the blue that night_. Memakai kemeja kotak-kotak flannel biru. Kyungsoo jatuh cinta seketika itu juga saat berjabat tangan dengan Jongin. Cara Jongin menatap Kyungsoo…. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikannya. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi… cara Jongin menatap Kyungsoo memang benar-benar ajaib. Semua yang ada pada Jongin memang penuh keajaiban.

Dan mereka bertemu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya di restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam. Membicarakan hal-hal dasar seperti band kesukaan masing-masing, film kesukaan masing-masing atau Kyungsoo menceritakan Jongin buku-buku yang sering ia baca untuk menghabiskan waktu. Mereka mengobrol ditemani Cola dan kopi susu panas malam itu. Jongin memakai denim favoritnya dan Kyungsoo memakai kaos merah yang sudah terasa sempit di tubuh.

Sepertinya tengah malam dibuat khusus untuk mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa mereka bicarakan di siang hari. Suatu malam, tepat sebelum jam 3 subuh, Jongin mengakui perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

" _Well, I do feel the same,_ Jongin."

Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan untuk membalas pengakuan dari Jongin.

Hati tidak bisa bohong dan menjadi jujur bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Sekarang, itu semua tinggal kenangan.

 _No more Sunday-Bookstore-and-Record store-visits_. Tidak ada lagi adu kecepatan menghabiskan sepiring _spaghetti_ di restoran Italia favorit mereka. Tidak ada lagi bermanja-manja, atau sekadar bernyanyi asal bersama. Dan yang pasti, tidak ada lagi 'kita' dalam kamus Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Yang ada hanya 'aku' dan 'kau'.

Semua itu adalah keajaiban. Dulu.

Singkat namun sulit dilupakan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang, mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mereka tidak peduli apapun, yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya kata 'kita' dan 'kita'. Tidak memedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Mereka tidak memedulikan apa yang orang lain katakana tentang mereka. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa cinta mereka adalah benar. Empat tahun penuh petualangan.

Tapi sekarang, semua sudah berbeda. Mereka berubah menjadi orang asing. Jongin menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan Kyungsoo menjalani hidupnya sendiri pula. Cinta adalah hal yang lucu menurut Kyungsoo, ia akan merasa bahwa semuanya benar-benar nyata dan ia pikir ia akan mati jika tidak bersama Jongin, tapi ada kalanya suatu hari Kyungsoo akan terbangun tanpa perasaan apa-apa untuk Jongin. Rasa itu seperti hilang begitu saja. Dan Kyungsoo akan memandang Jongin tanpa ada rasa geli di perutnya. Semuanya terasa hambar. Sampai-sampai ia berpikir, "Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang ini?"

 _Well, love is funny._

 _Life is funny._

 **the end**

see you next stories guys! *

HUNHAN NEXT!


End file.
